


I'm Bound to be Proposing on a Saturday Night

by ashe1



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashe1/pseuds/ashe1
Summary: "Aziraphale and Crowley were finishing the final course before dessert. More specifically, Aziraphale was finishing. Crowley was watching him eat. He fidgeted with a small box in his pocket, leg bouncing anxiously."Or, the time Crowley finally proposed to the angel he's been in love with for 6000 years.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	I'm Bound to be Proposing on a Saturday Night

Crowley was nervous.

He’d never admit it, of course, but there was no escaping that very real fact. He straightened his blazer self consciously and exited the Bentley. Crowley was stepping up the stone stairs when the door opened with a chime and Aziraphale stood before him.

The angel didn’t look any different from how he usually did, but Crowley’s heart stopped all the same. To an outsider, Aziraphale looked average, rather dated, in fact. To Crowley, however, the former guardian of the Eastern Gate looked stunning.

“Right, er, shall we get going?” Crowley stumbled over his words. If Aziraphale noticed, he didn’t say anything.

“Of course,” replied the angel. “After you.”

Crowley walked to the car to hold open the passenger door and Aziraphale stepped inside, smiling warmly at the demon.

Crowley then made his way to the driver’s seat, blushing the whole time.

* * *

They were currently doing 90 miles per hour and nearly at the Ritz, where Crowley had booked a table. Normally, reservations were things that happened to other people, but this time was different. He wanted everything to be perfect for his angel, and so he opted to do things the human way. This didn’t stop him from doing a few demonic interventions, though.

* * *

Aziraphale and Crowley were finishing the final course before dessert. More specifically, Aziraphale was finishing. Crowley was watching him eat. He fidgeted with a small box in his pocket, leg bouncing anxiously.

The waiter came by, picked up the angel’s plate, and wandered off to check on another table while Aziraphale looked at the menu. Once he had finished, the waiter returned as though sensing that Aziraphale was ready to order. He hadn’t really sensed it, of course, at least not of his own power. Crowley could tell a lot about the angel just by looking at him.

As Aziraphale told the waiter what he wanted, Crowley gave himself a mental pep talk.

 _You can do this, Crowley,_ he told himself. _There’s no need to psych yourself out, it’s not like it’s the end of the world or something._ Well. So much for the pep talk, then. To be fair, Crowley had never been very good at those.

When he saw the waiter wheeling out the food and saw Aziraphale’s plate, he took his chance. Pointing out the trolley, he got down on one knee while the angel was looking the other way.

He cleared his throat and tried his hardest to ignore his heart beating its way out of his chest, and he opened the box to reveal a ring. “Angel?”

Aziraphale turned around and instantly realized what was going on. He didn’t want to ruin Crowley’s moment, though. He could tell how nervous the demon was. “Yes, my dear?”

Crowley took a deep breath. “In the entire time I’ve known you, which is a very long time, I’ve wanted to spend eternity with you. I’ll follow you to Armageddon again if you ask me to. Will you make me the happiest person in Heaven, Hell, and on Earth by marrying me?”

“Of course, Crowley! I’ll never leave your side, dear boy. I love you so much!” He flung himself into the demon’s arms and their lips met. All around them, the crowd went wild, cheering and clapping for the couple.

As the two of them broke away, all they could look at was each other. Crowley slipped the ring onto Aziraphale’s left ring finger. It was a perfect fit, of course.

After they finished at the Ritz, Crowley insisted on paying the bill. The waiter would be shocked later to find a tip of 5000 pounds with a note saying _Don’t spend it all in one place_. It was unusually nice of Crowley, but he was in too good of a mood to complain about someone calling him kind that evening.


End file.
